El Héroe del mar
by SirOrion
Summary: Luego de la batallar contra los gigantes, e impedir el despertar de Gea, Percy Jackson sufre de un destino cruel, Algunos dioses indignados con las peticiones del heroe, lo destierran a un futuro en las calles, sin la autorización de llamar hogar algún sitio sobre la tierra. Pareja: indefinida
1. Percy I Un buen auto

**Bueno primero que nada, quiero darles las bienvenidas a este nuevo fic...estara basado en un final alternativo para La Sangre del Olimpo, a fin de no accidentalmente acertar en un spoiler (he visto casos), denle un chance. PAREJA= Percabeth, PercyPiper, PercyArtemisa. Ustedes deciden, acá los lectores tomaran la mayoría de las decisiones con respecto a los amores de los personajes.**

**PERCY I**

**Quizás era un poco apresurado**, quizás no lo había meditado con esmero…sería curioso siquiera imaginarlo haciendo algo con esmero, es más no recordaba haberse esforzado realmente en algo, bueno de más chico lo había intentado…estudiar, hacer amigos, no destruir el salón principal del internado por un deje de hiperactividad, tu sabes lo típico que un chico de su edad haría normalmente, aunque claro. Ser normal era algo contradictorio en mi ley de vida.

Volviendo al tema, no recordaba con exactitud cuando había empezado arrepentirse, pero de algo estaba seguro, tuvo suficientes meses para hacerlo, y ese momento no era precisamente el más indicado para darse cuenta que…bueno, la había cagado.

Seguramente dirán, ¿qué tonterías has hecho para estar arrepentido?...ah otra cosa, hacer tonterías ya parece rutinario en mi vida, deberías acostumbrarte si sigues leyendo, y no hablo de tonteras del tipo Oh-he-tirado-bolas-ensalivadas-al-profesor, ¡No!, Hablo de tonterías del tipo, He-arrollado-media-docena-de-buzones-con-mi-auto-robado, Suena realmente tonto ¿Cierto?...pero aun hay más, había cruzado la autopista estatal 65 de Tennessee, a prácticamente el doble de la velocidad reglamentaria, mientras que seguramente una pandilla de gamberras palomas adornaban con euforia la magullada carrocería del Lexus ES 300 que empedernidamente había pedido prestado a su dueño, claro…sería prudente que el pobre señor al que vilmente "hurto" el auto tuviese seguro cotizado, porque lo que realmente arañaba y llenaba de sustancias desagradables la carrocería era unos pequeños bicharracos que no representaban menor amenaza, siempre y cuando no abrieran su boca para darme un beso, por suerte, la carrocería de este modelo de vehículo era un poco más resistente que mi piel, pero parecía insufrible el imaginar cómo haría si su baba llegase a tocarme, si solo con ver como lentamente el cristal empezaba a correrse en ciertos segmentos del parabrisas.

Apresure a leer un letrero un poco oxidado que con dificultad pude detallar debido a la dislexia, como Nashville era eso o "Villa de Nachos" que no parecía muy lógico…por lo menos no en Tennessee, pronto estaría entrando a una ciudad bastante poblada y el andar tan rápido no era recomendable y menos si solo tenía 17 años y estaba frente al volante de unos de los carros más destartalado y roído de esos lares, cruce en la 40 rumbo al rio más cercano, baje precipitadamente en la intercepción de Buchanna St, y sin soltar el acelerado sobrevolé las bardas entrando en terreno no transitable, tuve que evitar algunas banderillas de golf, y cadís intentando recuperar las bolas golpeadas por sus jefes.

Con horror sentí como un apestoso hedor se abría paso en el auto e instintivamente fije mi mirada al techo, ¿Alguna vez han escuchado el terminado Tapas Easy Open?, ¿Si?, pues vale, ahora imagina que estamos hablando de una sola sardina de 1,80 y tanto con 79 kilogramos para una docena de pajarracos, y así te sentirás como bestias apestosas que abrieron como la tela el techo del auto, no se hicieron esperar ni a tocar la puerta cuando se aglomeraron dentro, a tiempo, sentí como el auto se suspendía, y solo algunas gotas de babas tocaban mi topa, que en instante se había desintegrado y empezaba hacer lo mismo con mi piel, hice lo más natural, salte del auto en caída libre sobre el rió Cumberland, caía estrepitosamente pero lo suficientemente posicionado para solo sentir un leve ardor en la cara por el impacto, en cambio el auto no sufrió el mismo destino, se hundió con ánimo hacia el fondo, no me espere a ver si lo que decían de que si las palomas mojaban sus plumas, les era muy difícil volar, sonaba a tontería mayor el quedarse.

El agua había parado el efecto del ácido, siempre lo diría la fuerza más imparable en el universo era el agua, pero aun así su pobre chamarra de los Rolling Stone había quedado echa colador de tantos agujeros, lo pensé un poco, pero de nada me serviría llevarla puesta, así que en el primer basurero la arroje, celebre un poco mi gran anotación, un tiro de tres puntos son tres puntos, había que celebrarlo.

No me costó mucho conseguir alguna casa del barrio que tuviera la colada echa y algo más seca que mi ropa, quizás en mi vida pasada fui hijo de algún convicto, porque esto de robar autos y ropa, parecía nato.

Conseguí burlar a la policía que patrullaba extrañada buscando al posible criminal que había arrojado un auto destartalo a su precioso rio, sonreí por lo bajo mientras me adentraba más y más en la ciudad, algunos kilómetros tuve que recorrer antes de poder visualizar el objetivo de mi tan afanada búsqueda, La Universidad Estadal de Tennessee.

**Un capitulo corto lo sé, pero es solo una introducción tengo la intención de escribirlo todo como en los primeros 5 libros, todo desde el punto de vista de percy...quizás mas adelante hayan más POV de mis personajes favoritos, pero bueh por ahora espero disfruten, espere por lo menos 3 comentarios de la pareja que quieren y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Percy II Lo ve todo

**Lo prometido es deuda 3 comentarios de que pareja, capitulo nuevo**

**PERCY II**

**Las chicas le veían con curiosidad, **luego de su batalla por en Atenas por detener el revivir de Gea, Percy había optado por un estilo…más rebelde, y al parecer el peligro era algo que las chicas veían con desdén, aunque seguramente esa mirada era debido a la curiosa vestimenta que llevaba, claro había necesitado con urgencia una camiseta para cubrir su torso, pero no se había puesto para nada quisquilloso seleccionándola, pero ahora se arrepentía, no es que fuera gran fanático de los "Unicornios rosa sobre hielo", pasaba con prisa por todos los pasajes del campus, mientras se dirigía a la sede principal, bajaba la cabeza cuando alguna persona se le quedaba mirando fijamente, había salido mucho en las noticias últimamente.

No quería guardias siguiéndolo en el sueño americano, "una aventura en la universidad"…no era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo pero para fines de razones para que no lo siguieran, le parecía perfecto.

La palabra universidad le recordó con amargura como sus sueños habían sido destruido, venga…antes no es como si nunca hubiese sucedido, alguna vez soñó ser guardacostas, ¿Quién le confiaría su vida a un adolescente problema con dislexia y que no puede estar sentado tranquilamente en su silla de vigilancia, le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la idea de que profesionalmente, seguramente terminaría como atleta por sus buenos pulmones y su capacidad de nadar…pero claro, ahí no podía terminar su mala suerte, tiempo después había descubierto que tener una vida normal era seguramente su peor error…lo intento por más que pudo, pero ser un semidiós hijo del Gran y Poderoso Poseidón, rey de los mares, hacedor de maremotos, señor de las tormentas y creador de los caballos, blah blah sin contar que seguramente era uno de los padres más irresponsables del mundo, Ey no se equivoquen, lucharía a muerte por el honor de su padre, pero era inevitable, ser un dios lo hacía irresponsable, pero entre los irresponsables era el mejor.

Por reflejo llevo su mano en busca de Anaklusmos, recordando con amargura, que había sido despojado con de ella, había sido su regalo más preciado de parte de su padre, sintió que el airé le falto por un segundo, recordar realmente le hacía mal, sonrío con pesadez mientras seguía en su caminata.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a la oficina del intendente, era curioso, normalmente odiaba cuando lo enviaban castigado para notificarle de su expulsión en los institutos…pero esta vez, tenía la leve esperanza de mejorar un poco su día.

La música que provenía de la oficina era la clásica de ópera que tanto los chicos de la cabaña de Athenea doraban, a Percy le gustaba…eran mejor anestesia que las palizas de Clarisse, mientras más se acercaba pudo detallar algo que antes no, la cantante estaba cantando en otro idioma distinto al habitual, "Griego Antiguo", pudo traducir ciertas partes de la canción, estaba fuera de practica en ese idioma, bueno tampoco es que se le daba muy bien, pero lograba entender algo.

Antes de tocar la puerta para pasar, esta se abrió revelando del otro lado a un hombre algo mayor, pero sin duda bastante longeva podría dar la imagen de tener más de 40 años, pero sus facciones revelaban una edad mucho menor, bastante variante, su cabello castaño casi dorado bastante canoso, ondulado en rizos suaves peinados hacia atrás con un poco excesivo uso de gel, iba vestido con un traje de seda, de seguramente un precio mucho mayor al posible presupuesto en el que un intendente podría gastar su salario…venga, sinceramente era bastante más caro que el sueldo de intendente.

Buenas…- apenas abrió la boca, la mirada dorada del hombre de agudizo en su dirección, como si apenas se hubiese percatado de que un ente insignificante estaba parado en su puerta- Señor H.

Así qué era cierto, que vendrías, estuve observando tu camino hacia acá, veo que las imp no fueron suficientes para pararte- había imaginado que el mismo había enviado a esas criaturas a destruirlo, aunque no creyó que lo admitirá abiertamente, y menos que si lo llegase admitir no lo hubiese vaporizado en el acto.

He venido, desde mi lejos…en mi búsqueda personal…un con…-nuevamente fue interrumpido por el hombre que hizo una señal para que pasara dentro.

Se a que vienes muchacho, lo vi, te vi venir, te vi ser juzgado, vi quien te dijo de mi, siento lo que te paso, pero solo daré respuesta a tu duda, pero no te ayudare, pocos dioses saben de mi existencia – su mirada se opaco por la tristeza- por años me escondí para huir del terrible anarquismo que existe entre los 12, muchos piensan que tuve el mismo destino que Pan, pero mis dominios siguen existiendo…solo que ahora otro los controla, en fin, no entremos en detalle.

Vale- Percy realmente no estaba interesado en la paradójica vida de un Dios Titan, lo que sea,

Nico le había asegurado que este hombre sabía la respuesta para su problema, el hombre a pesar de haber dicho que no entraría en detalles seguía hablando de su "triste" vida como Dios, con todos los lujos de un inmortal, las responsabilidades de un Dios, que si no lo había dicho…eran totalmente irresponsable cumpliéndolas…

-Entonces Perseo Jackson-

-Dígame Percy- realmente no le agradaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo, su mirada me recordaba a la de los titanes con los que había luchado aunque mucho más afilada, quizás no tan perversa pero había malicia en su mirada.

-Perseo Jackson- refuto, el tono de voz daba incentivo a no contradecirlo, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Percy dejo que le llamaran Perseo, luego de un momento en el que solo podía observarle los ojos, Helios volvió a hablar- Tendrás que volver a donde juraste nunca ir…conseguir pasar la oscuridad infinita y surcar los reinos inexplorados, solo ahí la maldición de Zeus no te seguirá.

Percy suspiro con pesadez, lo había pensado…volver a donde juro nunca volver, era obvio…quizás ahora … podría sobrevivir con más soltura…pero pasar la oscuridad infinita y surcar los reinos inexplorados… tenía una pequeña idea de a qué se refería…pero como siempre… intentar descifrar algo dicho por un Dios era imposible, ya entendía de donde lo habían sacado las profecías de Apolo.

-Entonces Perseo, de todas formas…no creo que haya motivos para que deambules por estas tierras…quizás, consigas un nuevo destino si sobrevives a lo que se avecina- quizás el hombre lo decía en serio, o solamente quería animarlo, pero siempre habría un motivo por el cual deambular…Annabeth era su destino, y si era necesario volver allá por respuestas…lo haría

-Quizás…pero necesito respuestas, Hasta luego Señor H, espero que haya buen clima en estas épocas del año en el Tartaro. – con un asentimiento de cabeza y con solo unos dólares mojados en su bolsillo, se encamino hacia la salida del campus.

Fin

**Para aquellos que no lo saben, Helios era el dios titan contemporáneo a Apolo, señor del sol. **

**En los libros, hacen mención a que se desvaneció como pan, pero no estoy seguro de eso, porque no lo confirmaron, así que para mi tendrá un papel bastante importante en este fic, espero no les moleste mi cambio radical, decidido la pareja será Pecabeth y bueno, por el momento no haré gala de romanticismo ni nada por el estilo, pero más adelante de seguro que si. **

**Próxima encrucijada para los lectores, ¿Percy debería recibir ayuda en el tartaro?. Si o No, tengo dos escenarios planeados dependiendo de la decisión, 3 respuestas a la encrucijada y traeré capitulo nuevo, que no me cuestan mucho porque son bastante cortos, quizás si veo que hay más personas leyendo el fic, lo haga el doble de largo y así iremos avanzando. **


End file.
